Everett Benjamin
Arrival of Royalty: Benjamin is introduced as the King of Everard., Merchant (Formerly) | birthday = February 9th | status = Alive | residence = Everard | alias = | epithet = Ironthorn (鉄針, Tetsuhari) | jva = | Funi eva = }}Everett Benjamin (エベレット・ベンジャミン, Eberetto Benjamin) born in a small village in the Everard Kingdom, on the year 1540, son of a former gladiator and a slave, Benjamin was since very young forced to work in order to eat and survive. Abandoned by his father when he was only five he become responsible for taking care of his unhealthy mother until she passed away three years later. Spending the next years working in order to survive and become strong in order to never lose those close to him. In the year 1552, another person joined his life Isabella a young slave that he saved. And with their newly formed friendship, they spent the following ten years training. Returning in the years 1562 they began to create their reputation across the Kingdom, earning himself the name of Ironthorn (鉄針, Tetsuhari) after his particular style of Haki. After creating a well-known reputation, by the year 1567, the now married couple faced the rulers of the kingdom in order to end the tyranny and slavery that was almost culture by that time. Succeeding in their goal they become the new rulers bringing down the various slavery and contraband groups on the Kingdom. Sometime during this year, Isabella gave birth to their first daughter Harper. Appearance Raised as a merchant, Benjamin has since a very young age trained to accomplish his freedom with power. Currently, as the king, Benjamin has short greyish blue hair dressed in an organized spiky way possessing a long black highlight on the front of his face. Possessing big greenish blue eyes, Benjamin is seen always wear his signature glasses, even due he seems to only need them for reading. Possessing a fairly pale skin and a very well, Benjamin is always seen wearing a long blue jacket with a high collar over a black shirt and a white vest. Wearing a pair of black boots reaching up to his knees and tight blue pants. Over his jacket, he is seen carrying various extra accessories, such as a small black belt holding it together, as well as several other belts holding various extra equipment that Benjamin use on his every day. Gallery Benjamin Full.jpg|Benjamin Full Appearance File:Benjamin_Physic.png|Benjamin Physic Personality Relationships Family Everett Isabella: Everett Harper: Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Hand to Hand Combat Learning a proper way of fighting, during his time in the mountains, Benjamin is seen utilizing a palm striking style of combat. Focusing mostly on the disrupting of an opponent balance he utilizing several strikes on the hands, chest and in some cases the head for a more mental oriented disruption. Primarily utilizing this style when fighting opponents that he doesn’t see worthy of wasting his energy or when he isn’t sure how strong his opponent is as a test. Haki Born around the great belief of Haki, Benjamin was since his birth surrounded by its various shapes. Going from enduring one’s body on a fight to the great extent of creating physical objects with Busoshoku, to the other side of the spectrum of felling the people presences to being able to see into the future. Being some of the various extends that both residents and travelers possessed. But then as with everything, most of those people were always limited only being able to do so much due to either their energy running out or when facing an opponent that could overpower them with a greater form of Haki. And seeing all of those people trying and failing was what lead Benjamin to search for a higher power. Making his way into the vast mountains of their kingdom where the strongest warriors are said to rest, he spent ten years of his life searching for the right purpose and potential of this mysterious power that dwells within every people. Returning from the impossible journey he decided to take, Benjamin was able to reach a level of control and energy that could easily surpass those of his former village. Spending the next five years climbing the warrior’s ladder and becoming the strongest fighter of Everard he used his refined control and versatility on Busoshoku Haki to dethrone the Royal family and bring peace to his dear homeland. During the several years after accomplishing his goal, he was able to improve further reaching a level that was impossible for the people that once stood on the top of the Kingdom. Busoshoku The power that made Benjamin reach not only his position as a King but also makes him known across the seas as a fearsome warrior. Busoshoku is the shape that he decided to dedicate his entire life to improving and reaching new grounds. Seeing utilizing several different techniques and variations, he can stand above most other users due to his enormous amount and control of energy. Mixing both his teachings of Haki with vast experience of meditation, Benjamin has been seen to easily control both the quantity and quality of his Haki to better adjust to his opponent. Able to go from a simple enhancement on a body part to the creation of several pillars of Haki. Having been seen to quickly change his intents and be able to create greater size attacks very quickly. Way of Armament As Benjamin's most refined power, Busoshoku has not only become his strongest defense but his strongest weapon. During his several years as the strongest user of this shape on his kingdom, he was seen as able to create several physical objects for both defense and attack. But as the years went by and those around him began to reach his level, he once again dedicated himself to improving and creating something new. Developing his own Way of Armament, Benjamin was able to develop a method of fighting only utilizing his various uses of Busoshoku. As his most advanced versions, he is seen creating several pillars of Haki at once in order to either launch them or create several layers of defense. Creating individual barriers for a quick protection or larger scale shields for protection of others. With his enormous amount of energy and control over the shape, Benjamin is seen in his every day to create and utilize various mundane items such as chairs and tables. One of his most knows and feard abilities with this shape is the advanced capabilities of condensing a large amount of Haki on a small scale. Kenbunshoku History Quotes Major Battles Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Kings Category:Everard Kingdom